Wireless networks have become a ubiquitous aspect of the radio frequency spectrum. As the spectrum has increased to handle larger amounts of wireless communications, the need to deconflict signals to reduce interference has become an important issue in certain parts of the world. Consequently, various countries or regions have adopted specific deconfliction requirements for wireless local area network devices. Accordingly, as users move between the regions, the operational features of their mobile devices may need to change based in part on their locations. Further, the operating locations of non-mobile devices may not be known at the time of manufacture or shipping from the original equipment manufacturer. Therefore, non-mobile devices may need to configured to comply with local deconfliction requirements when they are installed or relocated.